Comet Picnic
by RedRobin90
Summary: Leonard does something extremely sweet and unexpected for Penny. Pure fluff really. ONE-SHOT


Leonard was shoving the picnic blanket into his rucksack when Sheldon peered curiously at him from the kitchen island, 'What are you doing?' The tall man asked, stirring his tea slowly, 'Packing,' Leonard replied, hoping to any god that could possibly be there that Sheldon didn't launch into some ridiculous speech, 'That would go in easier if you folded it,' Sheldon commented, heading towards his spot on the couch, tea mug in hand. The tall man dropped down onto the couch, wiggled, got comfy, and proceeded to flick on the television, 'Oh! Next Generation is being repeated! I do love it when the station listens to me!' Sheldon exclaimed excitedly and Leonard swallowed his scoff. He highly doubted that the TV station had purposefully repeated Next Gen because of Sheldon, but then again, he did constantly call them and tell them that they should, so it was sort of plausible. Leonard continued with his struggled to get the blanket into his bag, and then gave it, satisfied that it was mostly in, so it would do. He then turned his attention to the picnic basket that sat empty on the kitchen island. He busied himself with filling it, all the while waiting for Penny to text him. She said she would as soon as she finished work, her car had finally died and had gone into the shop so Leonard, being the wonderful boyfriend he was, had offered to pick her up until it was fixed. And thus his plan was born. 'What's the basket for?' Sheldon asked, tearing his attention from the TV as an advert came on, 'Picnic,' Leonard replied, placing crackers and plastic wine glasses into it, 'Oh! When are we going?' 'We, are not. Penny and I are going,' 'Oh, well that's disappointing,' Sheldon fell silent, watching his short room mate fill the basket with pringles and strawberries, followed by a bottle of white zinfedel wine. Yup, Penny's defiantly going, Sheldon thought as the sign of the wine. It was her favourite he noted. 'Ill be back late tonight, so don't panic when I come in alright?' Leonard said, turning to Sheldon then. Sheldon noted that Leonard looked a little flustered, nervous maybe. 'Alright. I may ask Amy to come over then if your leaving,' Sheldon turned to his open laptop then and addressed the woman who sat on Skype, 'Amy? Are you busy tonight?' 'If your thinking of an evening watching that Star Generation Trek programe, you can count me out. Besides I have to deal with some new cocaine addicted monkies,' Amy Farrah-Fowlers voice came from the speakers and Sheldon nodded, 'Understandable. Ill just be alone then,' Leonard rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone as it buzzed.

**Penny - I'm done, my god that was a boring shift! Can't wait to see you :D xx **

Leonard grinned like a teenager and quickly typed back that he wouldn't be long, grabbing his rucksack and the picnic basket, he headed for the door. He half expected Sheldon to say something to make him take him too, but he simply got a "Goodbye" and that was it.

###

'I'm pretty sure we're going the wrong way Leonard,' Penny commented as Leonard drove further out of the city, rather then heading to their apartment building, 'No, no this is the right way,' he replied with a slight smug smirk. She hadn't a clue, hadn't noticed the bags on his back seat or listening to the wealth forecast on the radio. 'Your not going to kill me are you?' Penny asked, a wide grin plastered to her face, 'No!' Leonard shot back, maybe a little too quickly, 'besides if I was, I used better methods that burying you outside of the city,' 'Well that's nice to know,' Penny mutter with a nervous laugh. Leonard was being very cryptic tonight, he'd picked her up, given the usual furious, passion filled kiss and then set about driving in a direction that made her extremely confused. But he was a smart guy, so he had to know where he was going. So she settled back into the passenger seat, humming along to the song on the radio as Leonard drove. Minutes passed and they where out of the city now, turning down a hidden lane. Yup, gonna die. He's finally lost it. I'm gonna die. Penny couldn't help the thoughts going through her mind, sliding quick looks at Leonard as he parked the car and climbed out of his seat. For a moment there was pure silence then he was at her door, scaring the life out of her, 'Come on then, your gonna miss it!' He exclaimed excitedly, taking her hand and leading Penny to a clearing. He dropped his rucksack and the basket down, pulling out the blanket and setting everything up. Penny couldn't help but smile, 'Well Mr Hofstader you've out done yourself here! Oooh strawberries!' Penny flopped down and grabbed at the fresh fruit, waiting for Leonard to join her, 'If you look up, you'll see why we are here,' he said softly, taking her free hand. Penny looked up, gazing at the sky as the comet shower went over head, she knew better then to call them shooting stars, as Leonard had now taught her the difference. She smiled as she felt Leonards hand grip hers slightly and realised he was staring at her. She looked to him, met his eyes behind his black rimmed glasses and met his soft lips in a gentle kiss.

###

'Well I can tick that of my list,' Penny mused, wrapping the picnic blanket around herself. Leonard grinned wildly, pulling his Batman em blazed t-shirt back on, 'See I told you, romance ninja!'


End file.
